Recent years witnessed practical use of display devices that can be connected to a network.
As one form of such display devices, there is a display device in which a display section and a video receiving section (tuner section) are separately provided and they are connected to each other wirelessly. Since the display section is portable, convenience for a user improves.
Wireless communication such as Wi-Fi sometimes suffers from a decline in throughput due to radio interference etc. even if a reception level is high. If the throughput declines during reproduction of a television video on the above display device, quality of the television video declines or the reproduction stops. Therefore, if the throughput declines, it is necessary to promptly switch a channel used for communication to another one. In other words, in order to reproduce the television video on the above display device without causing a decline in quality, it is important to always monitor a status of communication between the display device and the video receiving section.
Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 disclose a technique for monitoring a status of communication.
Specifically, Patent Literature 1 discloses a video streaming system including a device for detecting a defect of video streaming performance on the basis of information indicative of overflow, underrun, etc. Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique in which a device in an Internet telephone system checks whether all predetermined communication paths in the system are being used (being in an overflow state) or not and, in a case where all the communication paths are in the overflow state, gives notification of it.